The Venomous Vampire
by 4679211
Summary: What if Edward hadn't been able to control himself during Bella's first day in Mr. Banner's biology class?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New_ _Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Isabella Swan's Point of View**

As I walked into Mr. Banner's biology class I immediately spotted the beautiful boy from lunch. Edward Cullen. I also noticed that the only available seat was next to him.

As Mr. Banner directed me towards the seat next to Edward's, I tripped on the extension cord that supplied power to the running fan in the front of the classroom and I watched as Edward lost it...

His eyes dilated as his throat constricted. He stood up, towering over everybody in the classroom. I blinked and all of the sudden he was standing in front of me. I gasped as he flashed around the room killing students. He saved Mr. Banner for last, breaking his neck as he made his way towards me. I hesitated as I took a tiny step backwards because as much as I wanted to run, I was afraid that I would trip and end up like all of my other classmates. Edward took two giant steps towards me, grabbing me by my neck and lifting me upwards and towards his lips with one hand. How is that physically possible? I watched in horror as he brought his lips down to my naked neck. I barely had time to blink before I felt his razor-sharp teeth cut through the skin of my throat. I could feel a small amount of blood pour out of the cut right before I felt his lips form a vacuum-tight seal around the cut. As he began to drain me of my blood, I realized that I was going to die at the hands of an actual vampire, a myth, a nightmare.

I was wrong; Edward Cullen had actually saved me for last.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New_ _Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Edward Cullen's Point of View**

I watched in fascination as Bella's fair skin turn fairer as I drained her body. Bella's body became lighter in my hands as I swallowed her flavorful blood; I could feel her trying to squirm away from me as I continued to drink her thick, delicious blood. I listened to her heartbeat as it thumped softer and less rhythmically in her chest and I could also hear my family sprinting down the hall towards the classroom, towards me. I could see Alice's vision as clear as crystal in my head...I wouldn't stop. I would kill her and I didn't care. This girl's blood was like a drug to me and I was a very addicted man. My brothers reached the classroom first and attempted to grab me; I growled at them and sucked harder at the incision I had made in Bella's throat.

Alice was the one who's thoughts were able to stop me from finishing the poor girl off because her vision changed. I no longer saw death...I saw life. My life. Bella's life. Our life?

I shook my head because I was one hundred percent sure that Bella wouldn't want anything to do with me if she lived. We would go on with our separate lives if she lived. I had to make sure that she wouldn't live so that she wouldn't be forced into a life of hatred and loneliness...it would be the least that I could do for her.

I looked up as I watched Alice's vision delve further into detail because Bella was one of us in Alice's vision. She was a vampire and she was running through the forrest while I chased her. Her skin sparkled when the sunlight hit her as we raced through the woods. She smiled back at me as I grinned, trying to catch up to her. It was then that I realized that I couldn't kill her because I didn't want to kill her.

I immediately dropped the girl. Emmett and Jasper moved closer to me in order to restrain me and I let them. I needed them to take me away from there because I needed her...because I loved her. Because she was my mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and_ Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Isabella Swan's Point of View**

All I could comprehend was that Edward Cullen had caused this pain and that somebody had moved me to God knows where because the pain was bewildering.

Exactly that—I was bewildered. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening.

My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony, making it that much harder to keep up with reality. The only thing that I had been able to comprehend was that Edward Cullen had dropped me and somebody else had picked me up.

I tried to separate them.

Non-reality was black, and it didn't hurt so much.

Reality was red, and it felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a prize fighter, trampled by bulls, and submerged in acid, all at the same time.

Reality was feeling my body twist and flip when I couldn't possibly move because of the pain.

Agony.

There was warmth beside my heart that got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it.

Hotter.

Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot.

The burning grew—rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything that I'd ever felt.

I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realized that I'd found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while I'd still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it—anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, couldn't move one vanished finger.

The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn't move my lips. The weight was still there, pressing on me.

I realized it wasn't the darkness holding me down; it was my body. So heavy. Burying me in flames that were chewing their way out from my heart now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat, licking at my face.

Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I scream? This pain was completely debilitating.

All I wanted to do was die. To have never been born. The whole of my existence didn't outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat.

Let me die, let me die, let me die.

And, for the never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.

The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, my pain was doubled. The lower half of my body was suddenly on fire and the endless burn raged on.

I could barely think clearly while the pain continued to travel through my body.

_Why me? What did I do to deserve this? _I thought while the fire continued to rip through my veins, burning me from the inside out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Edward Cullen's Point of View**

After my siblings brought Bella to our home, they called Carlisle and he immediately came home.

Carlisle had informed the hospital that he was going to be taking a job in Ithaca, New York and had turned in his resignation letter at the hospital. Alice fiddled around with the chemical's in Mr. Banner's supply cabinet and created an explosion before hightailing it out of there. Mr. Banner's room appeared to be a science experiment gone wrong. Alice had also hacked into the school's accounts and changed our attendance records so that they showed that we had not been in school that day; the school would think nothing of it because we ditched school to go hiking all the time. Everybody in Forks, Washington thought that we had already left and had spent our last weekend in Forks hiking.

At home, everybody enjoyed being able to stay home and do their own thing around the house. Rosalie enjoyed working on the cars in the garage while Emmett enjoyed watching Rosalie work on the cars in the garage. Alice had spent the majority of her time online looking at clothes while Jasper read about different battles that have taken place in history. Esme was busy designing Alice's new closet and Carlisle was researching different medical anomalies. I stayed with Bella.

I was starting to feel more and more guilty as I sat with Bella as she changed because I realized that she wasn't the only person who was about to lose everything. My family was also going to lose everything. I was brought out of my thoughts about my family by Bella's whimpering and I reached out and attempted to take her hand in mine, but stopped short when Carlisle made his way into the room with Alice right behind him.

Alice smiled and skipped over towards Bella and gracefully plopped herself down at the end of Bella's bed...or deathbed. Carlisle went and sat in the chair in the corner and smiled as Alice babbled to us about how she had a new shopping buddy and all of the things that they would be able to do, see and buy. I smiled, imagining being there with Bella as she experienced all of these new things.

Carlisle's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "What if she doesn't choose to stay with us, Alice?" He asked.

I shook my head. "She will. Alice has seen it," I told him.

Alice shifted in her spot, "I actually haven't seen anything, Edward." She told me.

I could feel my eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What are you talking about? Why else would you talk about doing all of those things together if she wasn't going to stay with us?" I demanded of her.

Carlisle stood up and stepped towards us, "Edward, calm down!" He instructed me.

"I don't need to calm down! She's staying with us!" I stated. "You had to have seen it! If you hadn't, then you wouldnt have talked about doing all of those things with her, right?" I shouted while pointing at Alice. "Tell him about what you've seen." I instructed her.

Alice slowly stood up and took a step back while holding her hands out in front of her. "Edward, I haven't actually seen anything. I just assumed that she would stay with us, I never even thought about her choosing differently, but that doesn't mean that she can't choose differently. The future isn't set in stone." Alice tried to explain to me, but I wasn't listening.

I reached my hand up to run it through my unruly hair, "She has to stay." I said to them.

Carlisle shook his head, "Edward, we can't make her stay with us." He said.

"Then I'll go with her!" I shouted at him.

Alice stopped me from the rant that I was about to go on, "What if she doesn't want you to go with her?" She asked.

I growled at them, "I'm staying with her." I stated. "There's no other option; I can't lose her right after I've just found her." I told them, trying to get them to understand how I was feeling.

Alice frowned, "But what if you have already have lost her, Edward?" She asked.

I gasped. "I can't lose her," I whispered. I reached out and took Bella's hand only to drop it because she whimpered. "I won't lose her; I love her," I told them.

I could hear and see everyone's reactions in my head. I could hear Rosalie scoff downstairs and see Emmett's chair in front of the television fall out from under him. I could hear Esme gasped and see Jasper make his way towards Alice; I know that he could feel my love for Bella radiating out of me and he needed Alice. Carlisle smiled while Alice smirked. "I love her." I repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Isabella Swan's Point of View**

The fire was dulling in some areas of my body, but it quickly moved on to other areas to turn to ash. My ears were more sensitive and I could hear people, but I didn't quite understand the context of their words.

I could hear voices, but I couldn't understand the words that they were saying, whoever they were, "It won't be long now," a girl said. I finally realized that they had to be talking about me, unless I wasn't the only person who was on fire.

"What does that mean?" A boy asked. Were they talking about me? "Does that mean one minute or one day?" He asked aggressively. They began to bicker and I could feel my back arch off of whatever they had laid me down on.

The pain was beginning to become dull in some places, but it was still debilitating. I was convulsing and the girl and boy were still arguing, why weren't they helping me? How could they stand there and fight over such insignificant details when I was writhing in pain right in front of them?

"Please kill me!" I heard myself scream. I don't know how I was able to crack a sound when all I could think about at the time was the pain, but I somehow managed to beg them to kill me.

I felt someone take my hand and the pain increased. "Absolutely not! I need you, Bella." The boy whispered, but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying because the pain had chosen that moment to travel straight to my heart.

I hadn't realized how sensitive my ears were and how much more clearly I could hear until I realized that the pounding in my ears was my heartbeat. The fire stopped burning my fingers and toes and began to race up my limbs. My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upwards by my heart.

I could feel a war going on inside me—my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible, my heart galloped towards its last beat. I was sure that death would finally claim me.

The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a last, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thumped quietly again just once more.

For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend, until I realized that there was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder. I was dead and this had to be heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Edward Cullen's Point of View**

I could hear Isabella's last heartbeat echo through my eardrums reminding me of what I had done...what I had done to her...what I had turned her into.

I waited for her to move. I kept waiting for her to open her eyes or sit up. I squeezed her hand in mine and she finally moved. She hissed as she flipped backwards off of her deathbed and landed on her feet a few meters in from of me. I stepped towards her and she growled at me; Alice pushed her way through her spot in the crowd that my family had created in the doorway and bounded over to Bella. Bella shrunk back as Alice hugged her, "We are going to be the best of friends!" Alice exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Bella asked as she tried to distance herself from Alice, but Alice wasn't having it and only hugged Bella tighter.

Alice stood still for a moment before realizing that she hadn't introduced everybody yet. "Oh, I almost forgot! I am Alice and this is my family." Alice told Bella while gesturing towards them again. She bounded over to Jasper and kissed his cheek while grabbing his hand.

Bella's eyes flashed around the room, looking at my family members. "I don't know..." She trailed off while moving to sit in the chair in the corner of the room.

Carlisle took a step towards Bella, "Hello, Isabella. I am Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme. These are my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. You've already met Alice," He introduced us.

"And Edward." Emmett stage whispered, I growled at him, not amused.

Bella looked around again, taking everybody in; she gasped when her eyes met mine. She whimpered and cowered back a little. "No," She begged.

I stepped towards her, "Bella, I would never..." I started, but she cut me off.

"Please..." She begged. I moved towards her and she cowered back in the chair, "What did you do to me?" She asked. I took four more steps towards her and she hissed and reached her hand up to her throat. "What is that? How am I making that noise?" She asked while searching for answers in my eyes. "What did you do to me?" She demanded.

I moved towards her and she stood up, growling. "I can explain. Your blood called to me." I told her.

"What?" She asked. "I don't understand." She whispered.

I sighed. "I changed you." I stated.

Bella shook her head. "You're all keeping things from me. I can feel it! What did you do to me? What am I?" She asked.

Rosalie was the one to answer this time, "You're a vampire."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Isabella Swan's Point of View**

As Rosalie's words registered in my brain I remembered why I'd felt afraid of Edward; before, I didn't know what was causing my unease, I'd just felt scared of him. I finally remembered what happened to me in Mr. Banner's biology class. I remember Edward Cullen killing those students and sucking my blood. I remembered being carried to the Cullen's home and burning from the inside out. I remembered everything.

I took a step back from the Cullens and carefully looked around for a way out of the room they had been keeping me in. Alice stepped towards me first, "We aren't going to hurt you Bella. We know the transition will be difficult for you and we want to help you. Edward is very sorry for what he has done to you and he wants to make it right." She told me.

"I...I can't. I don't understand. Vampires aren't real and yet he..." I knew what had happened, but I couldn't make sense of it. "What happens now? What will Charlie think, or Renee?" I asked.

Alice moved towards me again, "Bella, we are very sorry and we want to help you. We want to do what ever we can to make this easiest for you." She stated.

I looked at her, "I want to go home," I told her.

Carlisle stepped towards me this time, "You can't right now. You could hurt your father or somebody else in the town if you tried to go near them. Your vampire senses would take over and you would kill them without even realizing that you were killing them; it is too dangerous.

"He is probably worried, I have to see him." I tried again.

Edward reached out towards me and took my hand. "Bella..."

I didn't let him finish, "No! Don't touch me! You've done enough." I said while yanking my hand out of his.

"I never meant to hurt you." He told me.

"But you did," I told him.

He nodded. "I'm sorry," He said.

I scoffed, "Sorry doesn't fix this." I told him, unforgiving.

Alice walked over to me, "You're probably thirsty and you're angry. You should hunt." She said, trying to diffuse the situation.

She led me towards the doorway and stopped, "Jasper, will you come with us?" She asked.

"Of course," He answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Edward Cullen's Point of View**

Bella, Alice and Jasper had left hours ago and I was getting anxious. I had been running possible scenarios in my head like small movies about why they had been out this long.

"Edward, they probably just went further away because they want to be sure that nobody will be around. You know how long it takes to run to Canada, hunt, and run back; it takes over two hours. Bella is new at hunting too, they probably had to teach her what to do. She will come back safely, I know it." Esme tried to placate me.

I nodded, "They wouldn't let her get hurt." I told her, she smiled and nodded reassuringly.

Rosalie was the next to speak. "You don't deserve her," She spat angrily.

"I know." I told her, "Nobody said she has to know how I feel about her." I said. "I will be whatever she needs me to be and nothing more," I explained. "I don't expect her to ever love me." I muttered.

Carlisle sighed, "Rosalie, he feels bad enough. Edward, you can't undo what you've done; you can only move forward. It will all work out for the best." He stated.

"He should feel bad," She pressed.

Carlisle sighed, "Rosalie." He said and she sighed before going back to her design with Esme.

Alice's thoughts reached me first, then Jasper's, but never Bella's. I guess that some things do never change, like my love for Isabella Swan. They were taking a long time to reach us, I peaked out the window and saw them walking towards me. Alice was telling Bella about all of the ways that she could decorate her room and Bella was just walking along side Alice looking bored. Carlisle walked out and stood beside me. "How was it?" He asked.

"Productive," Jasper said, chuckling.

It was then that I noticed Bella's attire. Her shirt was torn right down the middle and she had tied it at the bottom in an effort to cover herself up. Her jeans were ripped all up the sides. Bella was carrying her shoes in one hand and her jacket in the other; the jacket was in shreds.

Carlisle chuckled this time, "I was actually asking Bella." He informed Jasper while taking in Bella's appearance.

Bella shrugged. "It was...not enjoyable." She answered honestly.

He smiled and nodded in return, "It gets easier with time." He told her and she nodded.

Esme came and joined us. "Oh my! Let's get you cleaned up! You can shower upstairs and we have clothes for you." She told Bella.

Bella walked towards Esme and my hand reached out automatically towards her. "Don't touch me!" She warned. I tried to stop myself, but hand kept moving and had barely brushed her wrist when she turned and pushed me away from her. I went flying backwards twenty feet and landed on my ass. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know that, that would happen." Bella stuttered out while looking at her hands.

Carlisle laughed at me, "It's okay, Bella. Edward should know better than to scare a newborn." Carlisle explained.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I muttered as she brushed past me.

Bella scoffed, "Stay away from me." She snapped as she followed Esme inside to get cleaned up.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story

* * *

**Isabella Swan's Point of View**

I followed Esme into the house and up the stairs to a bathroom where Alice was waiting for me. "This bathroom is right next to your room. Alice brought you some clothes and towel, they are in your room next door." Esme informed me before leaving me with Alice.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable here though because we will be moving to Denali, Alaska within the next few days." Alice muttered.

I was confused by Alice's statement, "Alaska? Why would you move to Alaska?" I asked Alice

"Carlisle gave the hospital his resignation the day of the accident and you're coming with us." She explained.

"I...I can't leave...What about my parents? What will they think?" I blurted out. I couldn't leave them; they would be heartbroken.

Alice gave me a sympathetic look. "Bella, they think that you died in the accident," She told me.

I nodded. "You already told me about it on our way home from Canada, but why can't I go home? Won't they be happy that I'm not dead? Won't things go back to normal?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Bella, things will never be normal again. You can't go home because you would most likely kill every human who's scent you caught and you wouldn't be able to control your newborn strength. People would notice that you were different, you would put yourself and other like you at risk of detection and the Volturi would have to involve themselves." She told me, honestly.

I scoffed, "The Volturi?" I questioned her.

Alice nodded and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. "Yes, they are considered Vampire royalty. They have one rule, avoid detection and if vampires break that rule, then they are executed; they don't give second chances." She explained.

"There has to be a way..." I trailed off, thinking.

She shook her head, "There isn't. If there was, we would have found it." Alice insisted. "You should get cleaned up, you'll feel more comfortable if you do." She told me kindly before leaving me to my own devices.

I sat down on the bathroom floor and hugged my knees to my chest while thinking about everything that had happened within the last week.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Edward Cullen's Point of View**

After Bella and Esme disappeared from our view, Carlisle gave me a look. "What?" I asked while already knowing what he was giving me the look for.

He sighed, "Edward, she is a newborn; she is the newborn that you changed, too. You should know better than to scare a newborn, especially a newborn who is angry with you. You need to tread carefully with her." He explained.

I nodded. "I know. I just haven't been thinking, it's like my body does whatever it wants to without my head agreeing to it first." I told him.

Carlisle left without another word to find Esme and I made my way up to my room which just so happened to be right next to the bathroom that Bella was occupying.

I could not hear a single sound from next door which meant that Bella wasn't moving or breathing. Wasn't she supposed to be showering?

I sat against the wall that bordered the bathroom and my room just listening to a peep to end the never ending silence, but there was not a sound.

Alice's thoughts rang through my head. Calm down, Edward! She's fine! She is just sitting and thinking through everything that has happened within the last week. She is fine and will be fine." Alice reassured me.

I calmed down a little when Alice told me that Bella was fine, but I desperately wanted to go to her and comfort her. My body ached for Bella's body; to touch her body and for her to touch mine. I wanted Bella in ways that I had never wanted anyone before, in ways that I had never experienced before.

I put my hand to my chest and tried to imagine how fast my heart would beat if it were able to.

My ears heard Bella stand up before my brain registered what was happening. I could hear Bella turn the water on and remove her clothing...or what was left of it.

I smiled in realization that Bella was fine and was on her way to cleaning up and joining us. I made my way downstairs in anticipation of Bella's appearance.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Isabella Swan's Point of View**

It was strange having such improved senses. It was strange to be able to hear Rosalie tinkering on a car on the other side of the Cullen's hotel-sized house and to hear Emmett's fast-paced breathing when the Sea Hawks made a terrible play. I wasn't used to being able to see so far either. It was just plain strange to have such supersonic hearing and catlike vision.

I looked down at my hands expecting them to be all white and wrinkled, but they weren't. They were just white, a very pale white. I sighed and turned the water off, stepped out of the shower onto the bathroom floor and wrapped a towel around myself.

After drying my hair, I looked around and realized that there were no clothes and sighed again. I opened the door and poked my head out, "Hello?" I called.

Edward was in front of me in miliseconds, "What's wrong, Bella?" He asked.

I grimaced, "Nothing," I muttered before slamming the door in his face.

"I deserved that," I heard Edwards whisper before retreating back into his room. The door slammed and I heard footsteps in the room next to the bathroom that I was in and I realized that it was Edward's room. I scoffed and sat down on the counter.

I stood up when I heard a knock on the door, I opened it and saw Alice. "Can I come in? I brought some clothes with me." She told me before walking around me before I could answer.

I closed the door and faced her. "Thanks, I was mentally freaking out." I admitted.

She smirked, "I know, I saw it earlier." She told me.

"Of course you did..." I trailed off.

She laughed and handed me some jeans and a shirt, "I wanted to dress you up, but Edward thought that you wouldn't like that too much." She told me.

I scoffed, "He doesn't know me," I said.

Alice smirked at me. "He was right and you know it," She challenged me.

I sighed, "Okay. He was right this time, but he still doesn't know me." I griped.

Alice grinned. "He knows you better than you think," She said.

I rolled my eyes, "No, he doesn't." I said, determined.

"Believe what you want..." Alice taunted before grinning and leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Edward Cullen's Point of View**

I heard Bella moving around in the bathroom and assumed she was putting on her fresh clothes. She opened the door and made her way to the room on the other side of the bathroom, her room.

She dropped her clothes somewhere in the room and sat down in the chair in the corner while I made my way to the bathroom. I wanted to shower while the room still smelled like Bella.

I could hear pages turn next door, she was reading. I knew Bella liked the classics, I had searched through her room with Alice to find some belongings to give to Bella. We had brought her, her license, social security card, birth certificate, a few books, and a photo album that was full of pictures.

I dropped my clothes on the ground and stepped into the shower. Bella's smell was all over the shower, but it was the strongest from below me. I sat down when I realized that the reason Bella had sat down when she had been in there. She probably only got out because the water was no longer warm. Vampires didn't get cold, but we still preferred warm water over cold water. I wondered if I was sitting exactly where Bella had sat or if I wasn't even close.

I reached for the loofah and brought it to my nose, trying to smell Bella on it. I was unsuccessful. She hadn't used it. She probably just sat down and let the water do the work. I stood up and reached for the shampoo, intent on finishing my shower.

I heard Bella walk down the hall and down the stairs. I desperately wanted to follow her, I would follow her...anywhere and anytime.

I decided to finish my shower more quickly because I wanted to join Bella downstairs. I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and stuck my hand out of the stall to get my towel. I wrapped it around my waist and stepped out of the shower. I opened the door and walked around the corner and into my bedroom. I dried myself off and put on some clothing before walking out of my room and down the stairs into the family room. Bella was sitting on the ground against Rosalie's legs while Rosalie braided her hair.

I was surprised at this because Rosalie wasn't happy with the fact that I had changed Bella. I was happy to see that she wasn't treating Bella badly for my mistake. Bella's eyes snapped to mine before a small, almost inaudible hiss parted her lips. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Bella, he really is sorry. You two could be the best of friends!" She exclaimed.

Bella snorted at that and turned away from me. "I'm sure we could..." She whispered.

I turned and made my way to the other side of the room where Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, I didn't want to upset Bella by hovering over her. I sat down next to Emmett and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and waved him away before grabbing his controller out of his hands and proceeding to kick Jasper's ass in the game.

"Give it back!" Emmett yelled at me before whacking me on the back of the head.

Bella giggled. My head snapped around and my eyes met hers, she looked startled. I dropped the controller, completely forgetting about the game. She took that moment to break our eye contact. I had never heard her laugh before and I was insanely jealous that Emmett was the one who caused it. I glared at him and he sniggered at me, thinking that I was mad at him because he had gotten the controller back.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Isabella Swan's Point of View**

I found myself frustrated with Edward when he joined us in the living room and I found myself even more frustrated when I realized that I didn't have a reason to be frustrated with him because he was spending time with his family. I didn't know if I was frustrated with him for being with his family or because I wasn't a part of his family. I knew that I was frustrated with him for taking me from my family, but I couldn't expect him to stay away from his.

Rosalie tied my braid off with a hairband and I looked up and smiled my thanks at her. She smiled back and curled up against Emmett. I looked back at the television and saw that the game was over and there were current stories being displayed on the screen. My face turned into a mask of horror when I saw my face on the screen. I gasped and Edward was immediately by my side.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked me, slightly shaking my rigid form.

I pushed myself up and glared down at him, "Don't touch me!" I snarled.

He stood up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you further. I'm just concerned for you." He said.

"Don't be." I whispered before stepping back and walking out of the room.

I heard him sigh as I ascended up the stairs towards my room and I sighed when I saw Alice waiting for me at the top of the stairs. "What?" I snapped.

She rolled her eyes at me and took my hand before pulling me towards her room where she gestured towards the bed, I sat down. "He really is sorry, Bella. He never meant to hurt you." She told me.

"But he did hurt me." I whispered.

Alice looked at her nails. "I know he did and we want to help you deal with that and he does too..." She said.

"I don't want your help and I especially don't want his help." I said through my gritted teeth.

Alice sighed. "You need help and he can help you in ways that the rest of us can't." She tried again.

I looked up at her. "What do you mean?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

Alice smirked at me. "Do you know what imprints are?" She asked me.

"No," I told her.

Edward was suddenly in front of us. "Don't utter another word, Mary Alice Brandon-Whitlock!" He seethed while I shrunk back against the headboard.

Alice stood up and glared up at him. "Don't tell me what to do, Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen!" Alice screeched.

Edward stepped towards her. "Stop!" I said, putting myself between them and pushing them away from each other. Edward caught my hand on his chest and held it on his own before I glared at him and snatched it back, "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him.

He smirked at me, "You touched me." He pointed out.

This time I stepped towards him while Alice held me back. "Get out of my room, Edward." Alice told him while pushing him towards the door, but he planted his feet.

"Alice." He said.

"Fine." She stated before giving him a final push and slamming the door before he could say anything else.

Alice turned back towards me, "I though your last name was Cullen." I said.

"It technically is..." She said before telling me everyone's full name and how the family normally just uses Carlisle's last name because it makes transferring schools easier.

"So back to imprinting," She said. "There are two types of people who male vampires seek to find: their female singer and their imprint. Their singer is the person whose blood is the most potent to them and their imprint is the person they will do anything for, say anything for and be anything for."

I felt confused, "What does imprinting have to do with me?" I asked her.

Her breath hitched and I heard someone in the house growl, "Nothing," She said before turning to look out the window. "Absolutely nothing." She whispered.

"Oh, Okay." I said, not understanding why she bothered explaining it to me if it wasn't even relevant to me.

She turned back to me, "You'll become Isabella Cullen when we leave for Alaska," She stated.

"What?" I asked her.

"When we leave for Alaska, you'll become Isabella Cullen. Remember how I mentioned moving there earlier?" She asked.

I looked down at my hands, "I..I'm not..." I started, but she cut me off.

"You most definitely are. You're a Cullen. We all love and care for you and we want you to accept us the way we've accepted you." She told me.

I shook my head, "That's not what I meant. I meant that I'm not going to Alaska, Alice. Although, I'm also not a Cullen." I told her.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Edward Cullen's Point of View**

She wasn't coming with us to Alaska? She couldn't possibly think we would leave her, that I would leave her. I made my way upstairs to wait for her in the hall when she left Alice's room.

Alice gasped. "What the hell do you mean by that? Of course you're coming!" She exclaimed.

"I can't leave, Alice. What about Charlie and Renee?" She asked.

"They think you're dead, Bella." Alice said. "We told this to you already. The school thinks that you are dead and that Edward is dead. They also think that Carlisle and the rest of us are moving to Alaska because of Carlisle's new job at a different hospital. Were you even listening when this was explained this before?" She asked.

Bella sucked in a breath. "Can't I at least..." Bella started to ask, but Alice cut her off.

"No." Alice said. "It would put our kind at risk," She explained.

"Our kind? You mean heartless murderers?" Bella rhetorically asked.

Alice just sighed, "Yes, Bella." She answered.

"Why do we have to go to Denali?" Bella asked.

"Because we don't want you to slip up during your newborn phase. Don't you want to learn how to control yourself around humans?" Allice questioned.

Bella snorted, "Of course I do." She answered.

"Good. The Denali's are very excited to meet you." Alice said.

"The Denali's?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded, "Our cousins. They'll love you!" She exclaimed.

Bella stood up, "I guess I don't have any other options do I?" She asked. Alice shook her head and Bella made her way to the door, "When are we leaving?" She asked.

Alice frowned, "Tomorrow," She told Bella.

"Okay." Bella said, resigned.

I started walking towards my room so that Bella wouldn't think that I had been listening to their conversation. I stopped in the doorway, waiting to see what Bella would do. Bella didn't even acknowledge me and made her way into her room and closed the door.

I sighed as I sat down against the door and listened to movement from Bella's room, but I couldn't hear any. Maybe she was sitting against her door too, maybe she was thinking about me too. Who was I kidding? She hated me and would never spend time thinking about me.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Isabella Swan's Point of View**

I don't know how long I just sat in my room thinking about everything. I thought about Charlie and Renee. I thought about the Cullens. I thought about the Denalis. I thought about Alaska. I thought about myself.

I couldn't do anything except think.

I tried to get up, I really did, but I physically couldn't. I was mentally drained because of all of the things that had happened within the last week.

I heard a knock on my door and tried to stand to open it, but my legs gave out from under me and I plopped back onto the bed. "Come in." I whispered. Esme appeared in the doorway. "Hi," I greeted her.

She smiled and closed the door behind her before making her way to sit next to me, "Bella, I want you to know that I've been exactly where you've been and I know exactly how you're feeling." She said.

"In_ Anna Karenina_, Leo Tolstoy wrote, "Is it really possible to tell someone else what one feels?" I stated. "It's not possible to tell some who else what one feels. We can all be put through the same experience and have different thoughts and reactions to it," I said.

Esme just gave me a small smile and pulled me into her arms. I couldn't keep up the facade and I started to dry sob. "It's not fair! I can't even cry anymore!" I whispered between breaths.

"I know, Bella. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened to you over the last week." She told me.

I just dry sobbed more and hugged her tighter.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Edward Cullen's Point of View**

I felt so bad hearing Bella tell Esme about how sad she was about leaving Forks. I hadn't thought everything through before biting her. I hadn't thought anything through before biting her.

I heard Esme disentangle herself from Bella and leave the room. I sat against the wall that was closest to Bella's room and dropped my head into my hands. Would she ever forgive me? I loved her so much and she wanted nothing to do with me.

Vampire mating is so intricate; everything that the mates feel is so strong and intensified. I was feeling nothing, but love for Bella and she was feeling nothing except hatred for me. We were both feeling strong feelings for each other, but they weren't feelings that mix well together.

When vampires mate, they can't harm their mates. I could never harm her physically or emotionally...intentionally. I couldn't hurt Bella even if she asked me to; it just wasn't possible.

My love for Bella literally ran through my veins; I could feel it pulsing as similarly as the blood that should be making its way up and down my body. But instead of blood coursing through my veins, venom coursed through my veins.

Vampire mating is complicated because once a male mates, the female has to consent to the relationship before it comes full circle; I couldn't force Bella to be in a relationship with me or make her love me. There is only one male vampire for every female vampire, there was no other compatible mate for Bella. I would have to work with her towards a relationship. I would have to earn her trust, friendship, forgiveness and love.

She would choose me or no one at all, but she didn't know that and I wasn't going to upset her further and possibly push her farther from me than she already was.

I heard Bella stand up and make her way towards me, my breath hitched. She reached the bed and sat down on it. My eyes snapped open as I imagined her on the bed in some silk, sexy lingerie.

I gasped aloud at the thought and heard Bella still in her room. I sat still, waiting for Bella to move, but she didn't. I stood up and walked over to my desk and picked up the pile of journals on it; I took the most recently written in one off of the pile and placed it back on my desk.

I made my way to Bella's room and knocked on the door, she opened it and stepped back. "What?" She snapped.

"I thought these could help you, maybe give you some insight into what it is like being a vampire and learning to control yourself." I said as I held the pile of journals out towards her.

Bella glanced at them and then back at me. "You obviously don't know how to control yourself since I'm a vampire," She stated.

I sighed. "Bella, I'm so sorry for the pain and loss I have caused you," I told her.

She swallowed and my eyes followed the movement of her throat. I spotted the mark on her neck and couldn't deny how undeniably sexy it was to see my mark on her neck. I reached my free hand out and lightly, just barely traced it before she shoved me away from her and slammed the door. "I told you not to touch me." She whispered, knowing that I would hear it.

I looked down to see the journals scattered around my feet and bent down to stack them up again. I put them in order, 1918-2006, and left them in front of her bedroom door before retreating through my bedroom door.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:

I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_.

I also do not own _Midnight Sun_.

_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_ all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Midnight Sun_ also belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I will be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's books—_Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_—in this story.

I will also be using quotes from Stephenie Meyer's partial draft of _Midnight Sun_ in this story.

* * *

**Isabella Swan's Point of View**

As much as I honestly wanted to leave those journals outside my door, my curiosity got the better of me and I opened my door and picked them up. I shut my door behind me and sat down on the bed and laid them out on the bed. They were titled and the least recent one was from 1918. That couldn't be right, right?

I opened it and saw flawless cursive on the page. The page was dated December 12, 1918. How had Edward been alive in 1918? He would have had to have been over a hundred years old! I brought the journal up to my face and laid back against the headboard, but I wasn't able to bring myself to read the journal.

They were Edwards personal thoughts and I didn't want to invade his privacy even though he had brought them to me willingly and encouraged me to read them. I sighed and sat up and stacked the journals up. I hopped off the bed, walked over to the door, opened it and left the room to leave the journals in front of Edward's bedroom door. I heard a door open and stopped, I turned to see Edward looking at my curiously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, defensively.

"I thought I told you to read these," He said while pointing at the stack of journals at his feet.

I rolled my eyes, "You can't tell me what to do!" I said, defiantly.

He brought his hand to his head and ran his hand through his hair, roughly. "Bella, I was hoping that you would read them and that they could help you understand what it is like to adjust to being a vampire." He said.

"I didn't ask you why you brought them to me and I don't want them. I don't want to be a vampire and you are the last vampire that I want advice from." I whispered before turning and walking back into my room before shutting the door.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. It was so frustrating to feel so defensive! I felt like I was always on alert, like everyone was trying to harm me in some way. I didn't want Edwards help, but I did know that he was trying to be helpful after what he had done to me. I knew that I should have been kind and grateful at the gesture, but I was so angry with him.

I knew that Charlie and Renee wouldn't want me to hate Edward, but it wasn't fair how I could never see my parents again. It wasn't fair that they were lead to believe that I was dead and that they could never know differently.

"I hate you, Edward Cullen." I whispered so low that not even a vampire would have been able to hear it if they had been sitting next to me.


End file.
